Laura and the Lewises
by Muffinzelda
Summary: What trouble does Laura get into during that awkward first holiday with Robbie's family?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- This story is for fan purposes only. All of the characters are property of their respective owners (not me) and are used here without permission.

Laura and the Lewises

During all those years of friendship and ambiguous flirting, Laura Hobson always knew that if the two of them ever did form a proper couple, Robbie Lewis would play for keeps. She knew that he would give himself to her completely. More importantly, she knew that he was a package deal: two grown kids and a grandson. _You've wanted this for a long time, so stop being so nervous,_ Laura Hobson told herself. It didn't help. So there she was, two days after Christmas, sitting on a train bound for her boyfriend's daughter's house in Manchester.

She had worked over Christmas itself; she wanted to let those with families spend the holiday together. She had dutifully twiddled her thumbs in the lab (mercifully, it had been a relatively safe holiday in Oxford) before letting Lewis' former sergeant James Hathaway drag her to midnight mass. James had invited her out of sense of obligation, and she had accepted in a rather curmudgeonly fashion of which Robbie himself would be proud. Secretly, though, they were both happy for each other's company. As far as Laura was concerned, James was Robbie's family. The three of them were misfits- each in their own way- who had discovered that they were better off if they stuck together. But now a train was rushing Laura towards the original puzzle to which Robbie belonged. It was a puzzle with a missing piece—his late wife Val—and Laura knew that she didn't fit the mould. She wrung her hands nervously as she thought about ringing in the New Year with the Lewises.

* * *

Laura had tried to explain her apprehension to Robbie as he was packing to leave the week before.

"What could you possibly have to worry about?" He was giddy that she had agreed to spend time with the Lewis clan and wasn't doing a stellar job of assuaging her fears.

"I might be brilliant and sexy," (Robbie raised his eyebrows) "but when it comes to family dynamics, I always feel rather inadequate." (Robbie lowered them.)

"But our Lyn insisted that you come so you know that she'll be happy to see you. And the two of you have always gotten on well."

"We've only had a few dinners here and there… please try to understand, Robbie. The extended family visit has been the death knell of every serious relationship I've ever had."

"I'm sure that wasn't your fault, love. Those other blokes didn't know what they had to lose!"

"No, Robbie. It's me. It's just who I am. As soon as the mother hen realizes that I'm not the one to be a good wife to her boy and give her grandchildren, she starts poisoning his mind against me."

Robbie started to chuckle. "Laura, you're thinking about this upside-down. The mother hen has her own brood! Trust us; our Lyn is not expecting you to give her any little brothers or sisters. Quite the opposite; I imagine she'd give me quite a bit of grief if she thought that you and I were going to..."

"...procreate?" Laura supplied for him after his hesitation.

"Yeah. What's this all about, anyway? Laura Hobson doesn't care what people think of her!"

"That's just it, Robbie. I tend to speak my mind freely without consideration for what others might think, and I don't want to get into trouble with Lyn. What if I accidentally call your grandson an overgrown embryo?"

"You don't think that, do you?" Robbie did look sincerely alarmed.

"No, but only because he's a part of you. And I do love you." She added that and his face relaxed into his easy smile.

"Well, that's all that matters then. Look, Laura. Feminist overachievers make me uneasy too, but I'm a happier man because I faced me fears, no?"

Her anxious face broke out into a giggle as he swept her into his arms. "Fair enough, Robbie."

"Everything will be fine, love. Promise me you won't stew about this while I'm gone."

* * *

Laura let the rhythm of the train soothe her as the journey continued. She alighted at Manchester into the winter night and stood on the platform looking lost. Suddenly, she heard the love of her life call her name. Robbie Lewis was behind her; she turned, and he greeted her with a reassuring kiss. She needn't have worried about a thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Laura woke up in the middle of the night in a strange bed to the sound of a child crying. She sat up and looked around, then breathed a sigh of relief when she remembered where she was. _Status check: Not my bed, not my baby. _Robbie rolled towards her and threw his arm around her upright torso. "'S'OK, love. Lyn's got it." Robbie said as he eased her back down and then nuzzled his head into her shoulder. "Go back to sleep."

Laura reflected on how wonderful but how absolutely surreal this all felt. Lyn and her partner Tim were welcoming and really went out of their way to make sure that Laura felt like part of the family. When Laura and Robbie had first arrived, Lyn called her boy to come greet "grand-dad and Aunt Laura." Laura's eyes lit with wonder, and Lyn asked her retroactively, "It's all right, isn't it, that he call you Aunt Laura? Dad said you weren't ready to be 'gran.' He also nixed 'grand-girlfriend.' I think that last one's kind of cute, though."

"'Aunt Laura' is perfect," Laura responded and thus assumed the mantle of her new persona. As she drifted back to sleep, she thought about how well she knew Robbie the Inspector and Robbie the Lover and how exciting it was to uncover Robbie the Nurturer. He did have a way with the wee lad.

* * *

The next day over lunch, Lyn asked, "So, dad, what did you give Laura for Christmas?"

"I got her a book she'd had her eye on."

"A book?" Lyn cried in mock horror.

"Yes, a book. She is literate, you know. Me girlfriend went to university and everything!" Robbie rubbed Laura's shoulder with real pride, though he was clearly responding to Lyn in jest.

"No, I mean, what kind of boyfriend buys his girl a book for a gift? Not very romantic, dad."

"I thought it was lovely, really." Laura put her hand on Robbie's which was still on her shoulder.

"You should keep her, dad. She puts up with your crap gifts."

Indeed, for each day that Laura stayed, Lyn multiplied her not-so-subtle hints that her dad should keep Laura permanently in a state of matrimony. Finally, Robbie decided to address the issue. "Look, pet, we don't need to get married. I don't need the church or crown to stamp a piece of paper. Laura knows how I feel, and as long as our families support us, that's all that matters."

Laura smiled broadly, for she did know how Robbie felt about her. No ceremony was necessary; he had pledged himself to her for the rest of his days the first time they made love. She had heard such professions of love tossed around in her younger days, but never from the lips of anyone as sincere and faithful as Robbie Lewis.

"Fine," Lyn conceded. "Just remember that that if you two sneak up to Gretna Green one day, I'd like to come too. Official witness and all that."

"Of course!" Robbie assured her. "No surprises, pet. Promise."

Secretly, Laura was relieved that Robbie didn't want to marry again. Another woman might have been content to bask in the bliss of such security, but Laura found that she couldn't silence the nagging voice in the back of her mind that reminded her that even her best relationships had crumbled when she tried to live with anyone. Laura and Robbie were in the comfortable routine of spending the night together at his flat or her house several times a week, but they maintained their separate residences for personal retreat. She couldn't imagine her life without him; nor, however, could she silence that nagging voice telling her that things were too perfect.

Laura was lost in these thoughts, but she tuned in when she noticed that Lyn and Robbie were colluding about something. She caught Lyn's eye, and Lyn nudged her father. Robbie looked helplessly at Lyn. "What are you two up to?" Laura asked.

"Nothing." Robbie said and promptly started to itch his ear, which Laura knew to be his 'tell' when he was lying or otherwise uncomfortable.

"Actually," Lyn interceded, "I was wondering if I could ask you to babysit for an hour or so? I want to take dad window shopping this afternoon; he never knows what to buy his wee bairn and it's easier to just show him what's what. I'll put him down for his nap, so he'd be no trouble at all. Tim's parents will be coming round soon anyway, so even if he does wake up, you won't be alone with him."

"You wouldn't mind, would you, love?" Robbie asked. He so rarely imposed upon her- the days of 'can you rush that DNA sample' were long behind them- so how could she refuse?

Not fifteen minutes after Robbie and Lyn had left did the child wake up, of course. He stopped crying once she picked him up, but he was caught in the cranky abyss between "too tired" and "don't want to nap." She sat him on her lap and read to him, hoping he would fall asleep again. She read until he his head collapsed against her chest with a small thud. "What's this? I think that someone's head is disproportionately too heavy for the rest of him! Poor fellow." The little one made no response, and his eyelids were drooping. He was almost asleep… and then the doorbell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, a young man was taking the train to Manchester. Like Laura had been, he was both excited and nervous to see the Lewises again. Unlike Laura's experience though, no one was there to greet him when he got off the train. He took a taxi to Lyn's house and rang the bell.

Laura answered the door, child in her arms.

"Hello, is Lyn at home?"

"I'm sorry; she's gone out for the afternoon."

"Right. Err, I'm her brother, would you mind if I came in?"

"Oh! Of course you are! I can see the resemblance!" Laura kicked herself for not recognizing him straight off.

"Really? Lyn and I don't get that a lot."

_I meant your Y chromosome,_ Laura thought. The resemblance she noticed was to Robbie, not Lyn.

"Anyway, do come in! I'm Laura. I'm…" _your father's girlfriend_, she wanted to say, but didn't have the nerve. The young man was easily distracted anyway.

"This must be my nephew!"

"He is! Did Lyn and your dad know you were coming?"

"No, it's a surprise. Well, partly a surprise; partly I just didn't know how to tell them. It's been a long time, you see." Laura was struck by the similarity to Robbie: a man who was actually quite loquacious and could charm the paint off a wall, but when it came to talking about personal issues, those walls were insurmountable. _Nearly insurmountable_, she corrected herself. _We got there in the end._

Laura took out her phone. "We'll call them to say you're here. I know that your dad will be overjoyed to see you."

"No, let's keep it a surprise."

"Maybe just a text to say that they should hurry home, then?"

"No, Lyn'd fire back twenty questions. We wouldn't want her to think that something was wrong with the kid."

So Laura put away her phone and resigned herself to telepathy. _Come back, Robbie! _She put on the kettle and they chatted amiably over tea and playing with the toddler. It was clear from their conversation that the younger Lewis assumed that Laura was one of Tim's relatives. She did not have the courage to set the record straight. Soon, Lyn's mother in-law turned up with provisions from the market. She introduced herself to the newcomer as Tim's mum, which seemed to throw him for a moment. He turned to Laura.

"Oh, I thought _you_ were Tim's… err. So, how are you related to Tim?"

Laura bit her lip. "Um, I'm not. I'm… " Mercifully (in the sense that the agony of secret-keeping would soon be over, but not in the sense that the situation would become easier) Tim's father had walked in with bulky grocery bags. The boisterous man had heard young Lewis' question.

"Laura is Robbie's girlfriend. You know, Lyn's dad. She came with him. And you are…?"

"Lyn's brother."

There was an awkward silence as the exchange registered. Laura mustered up her courage and spoke next. "Sorry I wasn't more forthcoming about that, but I was hoping that your father could do the honour of introducing us properly. "

"No worries." The younger Lewis said, though the look on his face conveyed the opposite message.

Another round of introductions was made- ostensibly for the benefit of Tim's dad, but really to make sure everyone was on the same page. This was followed by another round of simultaneous apologies. Laura's sheepish: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mislead you. Young Lewis's bashful: I'm sorry I assumed… But louder than both of those was Tim's ebullient dad.

"What, you mean he didn't know? I'm sorry; I thought it was common knowledge. I thought that Laura and Robbie had been together for twenty years!"

Before, young Lewis was flustered; now he went white as a sheet. "How… long?" He stammered with the still raw knowledge that his mum had only been gone for a little over a decade.

"It's not like that! Your dad would never have… I can't even think it." Laura went into full damage control mode. "Let me explain. I'm a pathologist. I started working with CID in 1995, so your dad and I knew each other through work. We always got on well, but we didn't really become friends until after… after your dad came back from his assignment in the BVI. And our present relationship is still somewhat new. It just seems like longer because, well, we have known each other for many years."

"Work. Why am I not surprised?" The younger Lewis mumbled. Robbie had often voiced the concern to Laura that he had spent too much time at work away from the kids. She would nod sympathetically though somewhat distantly, but now that familiar melancholy was ripping her apart. Robbie's son continued after a moment. "Did you ever meet mum?"

"Once. When your dad's governor Morse died. She was a lovely person. She insisted on having people over to the house even though Morse's wishes expressly forbade a memorial. It was the right thing to do though, home-cooked food and a few farewell pints in good company."

"I remember that." Entertaining a group of non-family members was not a frequent occurrence in the Lewis home. He thought back to his mum telling him and Lyn to scrub everything and be on their best behaviour. It's not just dad's mates from the nick, she had said, but his superiors as well. Was Laura one of the people his mum had been trying to impress? He tried to recall meeting Laura that night long ago but couldn't. Her presence to him was as insignificant then as it had become oppressive now.

As he mulled over developments new and old, the tension around the table was palpable. Finally, Laura got up and said, "Well, I think I'm going to take a walk. Let you get settled a bit."

"Are you sure? It's dark!" observed Tim's mother.

"I don't mind. Nice night." Laura grabbed her coat and made towards the front door. Tim's mum noticed the tears welling up in Laura's eyes as she pressed a torch into her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Robbie texted Laura to say that he and Lyn got carried away in the mall and apologized for being late. But by that time, Laura had turned her phone off. She had made her decision and didn't want him to convince her otherwise.

Lyn and Robbie were ecstatic to see the long-lost Lewis asleep on the couch when they arrived home. He was so soundly asleep that he didn't know a thing until Lyn excitedly pounced on him with a hug, and Robbie was right there over her shoulder. The three of them embraced. After answering the obligatory "what are you doing here?" the young man changed the subject. "Dad, I met your blonde mid-life crisis. She seems nice enough."

Robbie took that as a joke but set the record straight as he clapped his son on the back. "Steady, lad. My mid-life crisis ended when I let her into my life. Where is Laura anyway?"

Tim's mom stepped in with a pained expression on her face. "Laura said there was an emergency at work." She held out a note for Robbie. "I didn't believe her for a second. I begged her to reconsider, but the taxi was already waiting outside."

"Bloody hell!" He read the note, short and to the point. _Dear Robbie, don't worry, everything is fine. You need to spend some time with your son, and I don't want to be in the way. We'll be together again when you get back to Oxford. Thank Lyn for her hospitality on my behalf. I love you. Laura. PS, Don't be cross; it's for the best. _ Robbie punched a number into his phone. "Bugger! She's turned her phone off!"

"Dad this is my fault. I didn't mean to be rude or anything. I was just surprised when we met; I'm sorry if I scared her off. She's lovely and I'm happy for you." The young man's eyes were shocked with unexpected remorse.

Robbie took a moment to subdue his anger before responding. He didn't want to fight with his son five minutes into their reunion. "I don't blame you, son. I should have told you I have someone in my life."

Lyn started pulling up the train schedule on her phone. "What time did she leave?"

"Half past," Tim's mom said.

Robbie took control of the situation. "You go to the Manchester station in case she's still there. I'll drive ahead to beat the train to the next station. If she's on board, I'll arrest her." His kids looked at each other incredulously, then back at him. "What?" He asked with a broad grin. "Your old man still has a badge and a siren, you know."

"Didn't you have to turn those in?" asked his daughter.

"Conveniently forgot."

"That's hardly legal, dad!" exclaimed his son.

"What are they going to do? Sack me?" He noticed his kids were both staring at him aghast. "Look, it's not the first time I pulled a stunt like this. Before you were born- before your mum and me were even married, actually- I took her to Newcastle to meet me old mates. One of me old girlfriends got a little carried away and upset your mum. Mum got on the first bus back to Oxford. I had to race ahead to the next stop, then boarded, flashed me badge and told the driver that I was looking for a person of interest. Fortunately, she came quietly. Laura might not…" Docile was not a word often ascribed to Laura Hobson, Robbie thought to himself.

Robbie's kids reacted very nearly in unison.

His daughter: "Dad, that's sweet, I think..."

His son: "One of your old girlfriends? Dad, how many girlfriends have you had?"

"Before your mum?" He didn't answer but gave a sly grin. "After your mum? Only one. And I hope to keep it that way."

* * *

Lyn and her brother drove to the train station. "What do you think, Lyn?" he asked.

"About what?" she prompted.

"About dad's girlfriend."

"I think that dad has been lonely far too long." Lyn answered diplomatically. "You haven't dealt with the same volume of pathetic late-night phone calls from him over the years."

"But Laura? She's perfectly lovely, but she seems really chic and sophisticated. I mean, those aren't bad qualities, but is she a good fit for our dad?"

"I'd be far more uncomfortable if dad brought home someone exactly like mum. No one will ever replace mum, so I think that dad does need someone totally different. And he and Laura obviously care about each other a lot. I have the impression that she waited a long time for him because he wasn't ready. I'm glad that he finally got to this point. I hope that you are OK with it too."

Her brother didn't say anything and gave his attention to his phone for a while. He was making a hotel reservation online and hovered his finger for a moment over the touch screen before selecting the "2" under "adults."

"Are you going to say something?" Lyn finally asked him.

"It's been too long, Lyn. You have a kid. Dad has a girlfriend. I need to get busy."


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Laura fidgeted nervously as she awaited the next train to Oxford. She wondered if Robbie would try to stop her. Of course he would, she reasoned. The real question was if she could make it on board before he arrived. She willed the train to arrive swiftly- until the Lewis siblings raced in and called her name. "Laura! Thank God you haven't left yet!" Lyn said.

Laura put up her most professional façade. "I'm sorry I have to go, but there's been a crisis at work that I have to return to. Bus accident. They are having a hard time identifying some of the victims. All hands on deck, I'm afraid."

"Rubbish." Robbie's son interrupted. "I was a total prat. I was up for more than 24 hours- two flights and then the train from London- I know that's not an excuse, but I was exhausted and I overreacted. I'm sorry."

"No, no, you were fine. I really am needed in Oxford." Laura wasn't going to admit the truth, but she had quite a hard time lying to anyone named Lewis.

"Laura Hobson, let me tell you a few things." Lyn stepped in with surprising authority. "First, you are a terrible liar. You turned your phone off, and if there truly were a work emergency, you would have kept it on to be accessible to your colleagues."

"No doubt you're Robbie's girl, is there?" Laura acknowledged. Lyn didn't stop there, though.

"Second, you make our dad very happy- happier than he has been in years- so you are stuck with us, like it or not!"

The loudspeaker announced that the train would be soon approaching the station. "Thank you two for coming out, you're very sweet. I'm sorry; I have to go now." Turning to the young man, she said, "I hope that you have time to come to see us in Oxford before you go back to Australia."

Laura turned away to go towards the platform, but Lyn grabbed her by the wrist in a last effort to convince her to stay. "Dad wasn't shopping for the wee lad today; he was shopping for you. He needed advice. About jewelry. Try to act surprised on New Year's Eve."

At last, Laura's heart took the bait; the train would soon leave without her. "Why isn't your dad here with you?"

"He was afraid you caught an earlier train and is racing down the motorway with his siren blaring. We should give him a call, no?"

Robbie's son already had his phone out. "He's right here." While Lyn and Laura were talking, the son had rung his father to call off the chase and let him know the hotel was booked. He gave his phone to Laura.

"Oh God." She thought about Robbie and his proclivity for speed as she took the phone. "Robbie?" She started timidly. "I'm sorry I…"

"Don't say anything, love, just listen. Me son is going to stay in the guest room at Lyn's, so I'm going to a hotel. Lyn will take you there. I'm driving back to Lyn's for my things, and then I'll join you. Will you wait for me at the hotel?"

"I don't want to take you away from your family."

"We need to work this out, you and I. I'll spend the day with the kids tomorrow. I hope that you'll come too, but if you want to go back to Oxford, I'll take you to the train meself in the morning. Tonight is for us. Say you'll stay, Laura."

"Of course I will, Robbie."

* * *

The Lewis siblings flanked Laura as she entered the hotel lobby. "Reservation for Lewis."

"Robert?" The clerk asked.

"Yes. He'll be along soon."

"Very good. Sign here Mrs. Lewis." Laura whipped her head around and said, "don't roll your eyes at me, all right?" Lyn nudged her along while her brother just gave a smirk that would be best described as 'Hathaway-esque.'

"You know, Laura, dad said to wait for him here, but you can get settled into the room then come back to the house with us. You're always welcome."

"Thank you, Lyn, but I think that once I go upstairs and wash my face, all I'll really want is a stiff drink. The hotel bar will fit the bill right nicely."

"I couldn't agree more. Could I buy the first round?" offered Robbie's son.

Lyn squelched his idea. "We really ought to go back to the house. Tim and his parents are expecting dinner… " But she reconsidered when she realized that he brother was trying to make amends. "Oh, what the hell. Tim can have some time with his family. We need time for ours; like you said, little brother, it's been far too long. Come on; let's give Laura the blackmail information on dad."

* * *

Laura and the Lewises were getting better acquainted over gin and tonics (though it was orange juice for Lyn), and the spirits were quickly going to the younger Lewis' head. Laura realized that not only was he sleep deprived, he was also famished. "Didn't your dad ever tell you not to drink on an empty stomach? With all that travel, I bet you haven't had a proper meal in some time, eh?" Laura asked. He didn't answer but the look on his face was enough. "I'll get us a menu."

"No menu needed. Just chips would be nice."

Laura couldn't help but smile to think that was just what Robbie would order when he wanted comfort food. Robbie was the sort who would rather drown his sorrows in vinegar than alcohol.

An hour or so later, Robbie stood under the threshold of the hotel bar in awe to see his son and daughter entertaining Laura who had a rosy glow about her. Lyn waved him over as Laura was hanging on her brother's every word.

"For a Detective Inspector, he was surprisingly bad at Cluedo. I mean, really, really bad. Couldn't ever figure out which one of six weapons was in that envelope."

"Rubbish." Laura rose to Robbie's defence. "He is bloody brilliant when it comes to solving murders. He doesn't play guessing games with cards in envelopes. Besides, that's what he has me for- identifying murder weapons based on the wounds they inflicted."

"Among other reasons I keep her around." Robbie stood behind Laura now, hands on her shoulders, before bending down to kiss her on the cheek. "Are you all right?" he whispered in her ear, and she nodded discretely.

"Have you seen this boy devour a plate of chips? Definitely your son."

Robbie sat down at the table and ordered a pint. "Feeling better now, son?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Several pints later, Robbie found fit to suggest that it was getting to be bedtime. "Yours or ours, old man?" his son asked with more than a bit of cheek.

Robbie shot him a look in response, and then turned to Lyn. "Mind your little brother and drive safe, pet."

"Safely, dad." She grinned. "And I will."

They all said goodnight, and then Robbie and Laura walked hand in hand to their hotel room, both sublimely happy. When she had first arrived at Lyn's, "Aunt Laura" felt like things were positively surreal; now Robbie had come to know what she meant. The still-warm memory of his kids drinking with his girlfriend was a classic example of their quixotic relationship. Not that Robbie would use the word 'quixotic.' How did he once put it to James? "Really good strange."


End file.
